Gimmi More, Megs!
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The sequel of 'Darkness Goes Around'. Marsha's sister, Amanda need to control Megatron and the Decepticons to ruin the Autobots and get after Sari to make sure her late sister can rest in peace. Does she success?
1. Marsha's Will to Amanda

**Gimmi More, Megs!  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**The sequel of DARKNESS GOES AROUND. Whatever, enjoy!**

**DARKNESS GOES AROUND**

**All the Autobots get their task to find the dangerous radar at the top of the hill. When they're on their task, they meet with one girl named Marsha Paramella who live at one condominium not far from that hill. She warns them for not to go at the condominium at night because there is a ghosts that it find his victim to suck blood and oil at night. Bulkhead become afraid of that ghost stories but Bumblebee otherwise. Marsha had stricting him but...she cannot do anything. That night, Bumblebee and Sari are curiously together to go to that condominium to know more about that ghost and catching it so they can prove to Marsha that's nothing can they scared after this. Between their enjoyness and curiousity to catch the ghosts, they're almost find one ghost at the parking lot and trying to get after it unfortunately they're kidnapped by the 'ghost' and fall asleep. At the same time, Optimus Prime shocked when he doesn't know that Bumblebee and Sari go outside without his permission until he get call from Bumblebee which he is in big trouble. All the Autobots rushing to the hill to observe more about it by searching the last path that Marsha walking to. After that, Optimus Prime and Prowl go to at one underground tunnel which Marsha take that way to meet the Autobots recently. Suddenly, Prowl get badly injured when he rescuing his leader from sharp knifes trap so Ratchet and Bulkhead are come to save him. A few moments later, the four Autobots keep their journey along the tunnel and they're finding something...that's an illegal machine fixing syndicate base at the condominium and they're need to be hurry there. As they're arrive there, they're fighting against two human who involved in that syndicate until finally they're meet Bumblebee and Sari there however they're noticed by them. That two humans trying to threat them with the ghost projector to make them scared. Bulkhead become afraid of that ghost while the others are realise that fighting against ghosts are not easy as the ghosts can invisible and anything can enter through it... until Bulkhead smashing that projector that makes 'ghost' dissappeared. After that, the Autobots smashing that machine and attacking that two humans a lesson. Suddenly, Marsha come toward them and she explaining who is really her that she is also involved in that syndicate and successfully gets Sari's key and ruining the Autobots with the watergun. As Marsha hate Sari for intruding that condominium, she want to kill Sari by shooting her but the Autogirl attacking her first by Prowl's bladestar. Finally, Sari gets back her key and reviving all the Autobots and Marsha is arrested by these giant robots. What goes around comes around... I mean, Darkness goes around. However, that's something they're confused... if Marsha want Sari's key, does she worked with the Decepticons?**

* * *

(_It's Amanda, bitch)  
__(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you)  
__  
__Everytime they turn the lights down  
__Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
__Public display of affection  
__Feel's like no one else in the room (The room)_

Amanda walked to the ground slowly, brought some paper. She looked through it carefully.  
"Sis..." said Amanda slowly.  
"I will fulfill your dream although I've must sacrifice myself." She sat down and remembered what she did yesterday...

* * *

At the jail...

A warden unlocked the metal stage, Marsha looked toward him,  
"Marsha Paramella, follow me," said the warden.  
She just walked after him, waiting her punishment of sentence to death due of involving in illegal machine fixing. As the other prisoner, Marsha given one wishes as usual for the prisoners.  
"What do you want for your last wish before you die?"asked the warden.  
"I want to meet my little sister, Amanda,"replied Marsha. Then, the warden asked her what Amanda's mobile phone number and where she live right now.

Amanda, a student in one college, received a call from the jail department to meet her sister and this is the last meeting for their as siblings.  
"Sis..."said Amanda. "I'll waiting for you..."

A few minutes later at jail... Amanda meet with her sister which she sat and blocked with glass border.  
"Marsha, my sister.." said Amanda slowly.  
"Amanda,you're come at last..." said Marsha.  
"Sis, I've heard you will punished today and you want to meet me for what?" asked Amanda, ready for her task as a younger sister.  
"Amanda, I wanna to tell you that I should not die today," replied Marsha.  
"But what do you mean?" asked Amanda, shocked.  
"Actually, Autobots were brought me here and they're stopped us to work and think that we're in wrong side," said Marsha.

"So, what I should do, sis?" asked Amanda.  
"I wanna you find this," replied Marsha, gave some piece of paper, written some names of Decepticons and that's a Decepticons logo inside.  
"What does it mean, sis?" asked Amanda.  
"They will help me as I've trapped in heaven, you must find them and ruin the Autobots, included one girl..." explained Marsha, her hand held against the glass to meet her younger sister's hand but it not happen.

"Meeting time over, Marsha," said the warden, reminded Marsha that their advantages to talk was finished.  
"Okay, help me while I'm in heaven..." said Marsha, then she lefted Amanda as she must get the punishment right now.  
"I hope you'll happy there," shouted Amanda but her sister not heard it.

* * *

Amanda shocked for a while after she walked back into the past.  
"Yes, my sister was dead but I cannot give up. I've must find them, the Decepticons and ruins the Autobots as fast as my sister can get rest in peace."  
She walked out from the town and started to find them.

At park...

Amanda stopped walking for a while and stared toward the sky.  
"Sis..."

Suddenly,something came after her...

**What happen next?**


	2. Meet the Decepticons!

_We can get down like there's no one around  
__We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
__We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
__  
__Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing  
__They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
__Keep watchin  
__Feel's like the crowd is saying  
_

Suddenly the two cars and one giant spider came,one with the muscle car and one with blue compact car also the purple giant spider transformed into the robot.  
"Hee...hi!' said Amanda.  
"What did you say,girl?" asked Soundwave.  
"I mean hi!" replied Amanda,  
Lockdown walked toward her and... "Does anything that I can search just now?".  
"Maybe,you're just to keep us away from this place, right?" said Amanda, felt afraid of them.  
"Well..." she just stared at the Decepticons logo at Soundwave's chestplate.  
"Wait the minute!" said Amanda Then she took out the paper and looked over it.  
"I found it! I found it!" screamed Amanda happily.

"What did you find? Can I get it too?" asked Lockdown.  
"Nothing, I just get all of you ,right?" replied Amanda and she asked them.  
"Well...we're must get remember that Decepticons are our faction," said Blackarachnia.  
"Oh... faction... you have a name..." said Amanda slowly.  
"Can I guess your name now?" asked her to three Decepticons and they're stared one another.

"Are you... Soundwave?" asked Amanda to Soundwave.  
"Yes, I am!" replied him and played his guitar,  
Amanda shut her ears as she doesn't like noisy thing.  
"Stop, Soundwave!" screamed Amanda but the soundy still played  
,Blackarachnia took her stings to Soundwave and got his shock for a while.  
"Does you heard before that humans hate sounds?" said the spidergirl angrily.  
"Allright.. allright.. Everything's settled..' said Amanda, tried to let them calm down.  
"Are you Blackarachnia?" asked her to the spidergirl.  
" How did you know my name?" replied her,  
before Amanda answered that question, Lockdown interposed that moment.  
"If you're really a smartest human, what's my name?" asked the hooky-con.  
"Your name is Lockdown, right?" answered Amanda.  
"Yes, yes, yes... you're right..." replied Lockdown and shown his hook toward Amanda, she's became scared.  
"Please, don't hurt me..." begged Amanda.

_Gimme __Gimme More__  
__Gimme more  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme (Uh)  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme more  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme (Uh)  
__Gimme gimme more  
_

A few minutes later, they became as usual.  
"Wait the second! You're already knew ours but we didn't know your name,"said Soundwave.  
"Yeah... my name is Amanda Paramella."replied Amanda.  
"A... Amanda? "said Lockdown.  
"Why?" asked Amanda.  
"Are you Marsha's younger sister?"asked Soundwave.  
'Yes... but she's dead," replied Amanda.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry..." said the soundy, played the guitar slowly.  
"Actually, what do you want from us?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"Actually, I wanna to meet your leader," replied Amanda.

"Did you mean, Megatron?" asked Lockdown.  
"What? Metatron?" said Amanda,shocked.  
"His name is MEGATRON," said the spidercon.  
"Okay, I'll promise," replied Amanda.  
"Can I meet him now?"asked Amanda again.  
"Of course we can," replied Lockdown.  
the Decepticons transformed into their own mode and Amanda walked into Soundwave and entered that blue car,l efted that place to meet the another Decepticons.


	3. Amanda likes Megatron?

_Center of attention ('tention)  
__Even when they're up against the wall  
__You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
__If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)  
__You got my permission (Oh)  
__  
_

By the way, Amanda impatiently want to meet that the Decepticons can fulfilled her late sister s wish to ruin the Autobots and Sari too.

A few moments later, she and the three Decepticons arrived at the black warehouse, far far away from city,transformed into a robot mode.  
"Whoa...what the big house,don t you?" asked Amanda.  
"But it don t fit for you," said Soundwave.  
"What?" said Amanda, shocked.  
"He meant that you re not the Decepticons," said Blackarachnia.  
Amanda laughted loudly." Hey,hey,hey!You re the funniest robot that I ever seen!"  
She laughted again however Lockdown stopped her with shown his hook toward her.  
"Did you know that you ll be my trophy later?"  
.Amanda stepped backward and she saw the big purple bombjet and the tank and...  
"Are you a robot too?"

So, these two vehicles transformed into a robot, stared to Amanda carefully.  
"That s an intruder! We must destroy her!" screamed Lugnut and he took his punch but Soundwave, Lockdown and Blitzwing stopped him for attacking Amanda.  
"Don t punch her, Lugnut! She z just a humble girl," said Blitzwing.  
"So? What she can do to us?" asked Lugnut.  
"She want to meet our Megatron," said Soundwave.  
"Oh..". sighed Lugnut.

"Vell, vell, vell. Who are you, little girl?" asked Blitzwing.  
"My name is Amanda Paramella,' replied Amanda.  
"Nice to meet you, Amanda," said the triple-cons and shook Amanda s hand then he made the chicken-flapping dance and singing Gimmi More by Britney Spears. _Gimmi,gimmi!gimmi!Gimmi,gimmi!More!_  
Amanda laughted once again. "You re so funny robot,Blitzwing," said her.  
The triple-cons stopped his performances and asked her, "How did you know my name?" .  
"Actually,this girl has her own sixth-sense to recognise our name," said Lockdown.  
"Zo?" asked Blitzwing.  
"Maybe we can take her to Megatron to ruin the Autobots,' said Soundwave.  
"Does Blitzwing asked you, Soundwave? Shut up!" scolded Blackarachnia, crossed her arms.

"And then, shut up you, Decepticons!" said Starscream when he meet the other Decepticons there.  
"Hey,Ztarzcream! Did you know that thiz girl haz a zixth zenze to recognize our name?" said Blitzwing loudly.  
"She can recognise my name too? "said Starscream.  
'Yes, Starscream. I wanna to meet with Megatron," said Amanda.  
"No way! Megatron s not here. I replaced him for a while, "replied the screamy.  
"Not so fast, Starscream! I knew you re a liar robot! You said like that to take some advantage for me, right?"  
The screamy became nervous for a while.  
'Zo, vhat can zhe do?" asked the triple-cons.

_We can get down like there's no one around  
__We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
__We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Uh-uh)  
__  
__Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing  
__They keep watchin' (Wait)  
__Keep watchin  
__(Feel's like the crowd is saying)_

"What's going around here,Decepticons?" asked Megatron which walked out from the warehouse there.  
"We have our guest here," said Lugnut.  
"Guest?" asked Megatron.  
"The girl vho have a 'zixth zenze',"  
.Megatron walked toward Amanda and he asked,  
"What's your name?"  
."My name is Amanda Paramella, MEGATRON,".  
The Decepticons leader stared toward his members. "You're right,".  
"Yeah... we're always right,"said Soundwave.  
"I hope you dump her, can..."said Starscream, influnced his leader but...  
"Starscream, silent! I don't ask you," replied Megatron.  
"Okay..." the screamy lefted his leader with a few of steps.

Then, all Decepticons entered to the warehouse and shut it down so nobody can knew suprised with some wonderful machines there.  
"Whoa...what the better machine!" said Amanda.  
"We're so unique and of course we have the future-minded machine like that," said Soundwave to Amanda, then she walked slowly to look after them.  
"So, why do you want to meet with me?" asked Megatron.  
"I want you and your Decepticons to kill Autobots!" replied Amanda.  
"Why?" asked the Decepticons leader.  
"My sister Marsha was killed by them. I wanna all of you kill them so my sister can rest in peace," said Amanda angrily.  
"Your sister? Marsha?" asked Megatron.  
" Marsha Paramella was killed by the Autobots also the girl with the key," said Amanda.  
"You think we're your assassins?" said Megatron.  
"Yeah..." replied her.  
"Not so fast! You cannot treat me like that!" scolded the Decepticons leader.

"Okay..." said Amanda thinked of ...  
"Look! The Autobots!" screamed Amanda,tried to trick Megatron.  
"Where? Where?" asked the Decepticons also were tricked by her . She climbed up Megatron's body carefully until she reached to the top of that, she took out something from her pocket and implanned it to Megatron's neck thus ,he got the electrical shocked! The other Decepticons stared toward the poor Megatron and...  
"She want to trick us!We must destroy her!" screamed Lugnut, followed with others to attack girl who want to plan something hoped that she can trick them too.

_Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme more  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme (Uh)  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme more  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme (Uh)  
__Gimme gimme more  
_

"Megatron, get their armours down!" scolded Amanda.  
"What?" said Megatron.

Amanda thinked of something and she's got the idea. "GIMMI MORE, MEGS!".  
At last, Megatron became calm for a while and...  
"Decepticons, armour's down!" screamed the evil leader, so the others stopped to attack Amanda.  
"Vhat'z vrong vith her?" asked Blitzwing.  
"Yes... my trick is on the control..." sighed Amanda.  
"What did you say, Amanda?" asked Megatron.  
"Nothing. I just say everything is okay," replied Amanda.

"Your Majesty Megatron, should we ruin the Autobots?" asked Amanda then she whispered something to Megatron and he nodded his head slowly.  
"Litsen here, Decepticons. We must fulfilled this girl's wish to ruin the mission for defeat them and take over everything while this girl relief that her revenge is settle,"said Megatron.

"Okay,we'll do it!"said Soundwave.  
"Decepticons, transform and rise up!"the Decepticons transformed into their vehicle and lefted that place also took Amanda up but ,Starscream not involved.

"Starscream! Follow us now!" scolded Megatron but the screamy didn't want.  
"Hey,traitor-cons! If you refused us again, I'll make sure you're ruin too like the Autobots!" screamed Amanda, from that helicopter.  
"Allright... allright..." sighed Starscream and he transformed into the jetplane and followed them.

"Remember, we must destroy the Autobots!" said Megatron.  
"YEAH!!" replied all Decepticons loudly.  
"YEAH!! GIMMI MORE, MEGS!!" screamed Amanda.  
"What do you mean, Amanda?" asked Megatron.

Amanda laughted and she said..  
"Keep it ahead! We must ruin the Autobots!"

They lefted that place,get ready for their mission to ruin the Autobots and Sari. And Amanda also hoped of that too.


	4. Gotta a Revenge!

Meanwhile

The all Autobots and Sari visited the fruit orchard at the one side of objective are to add their knowledge of some economical activities by the Earth creatures.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari walked along some rows of the apple tree, enjoyed the beauty of the shiny matured apple that make them want to eat it but...  
"We cannot eat it," said Bulkhead.  
"Don't be sad, but you can draw the pics of it," said Sari.  
"Oh..yeah..." replied the bulky and took out some drawing tools from his 'tummy-plate case' and the bee started to pulled Sari's hand from Bulkhead and whispered something..  
"You said that there's a giant fruit , where it is?" asked the bee.  
"Can you wait a minute, Bumblebee?We don't see Optimus Prime, Prowl and Ratchet since you forced me to visit the orange farm," replied Sari.  
"Allright, I'm understood," said bee, saw some wemen plucked the tea-plant with a scissors.  
"Hey, Sari! What they're doing?" asked the bee.  
"They're plucked the tea-leaf to produce the tea from it," replied the Autogirl(Sari).  
"Tea?" Bumblebee became confused.

At the same time, Optimus Prime sat at one hut next to the entrance gate of the fruit orchard park, thinked something and grabbed one bottle, maybe a fruit cordial while he waited some other Autobots.  
"Huh... why I always cannot forget that thing... Marsha... the key... Decepticons...".  
Suddenly, Ratchet came toward him, brought something.  
"Prime, see what I've bring it," said Ratchet.  
"Ratchet, what does this thing mean?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Actually, this is a fresh raw herb as a cure for some humans from any injury," replied Ratchet.  
"Ratchet, I wanna to ask you something that.. uh.. what's the use of the herb for us? We're robots!" said Optimus Prime.  
"Well... maybe Sari can use it," said them edic-bot, after that, Prowl came after them, shown something.  
"What it is, Prowl?" asked Optimus Prime, held the glass can with lots of beans.  
"The jumping beans!" replied Prowl.  
"Is that the bean can jump itself?" asked Ratchet.  
" But before you hold it.."before he finished his word, the glass can fell down from Ratchet's hands and it broke down, the beans jumped up as high as it can!  
"Prowl, you must be responsible for this thing!" the three of them ran away from that hut so they kept them away from the moving beans.  
Ratchet and Optimus Prime are attacking the beans with their magnetic shock and spray foam to inactivate the beans from keep jumping , they're failed.  
"Autobots, we must get out from here! Get Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari hurry!" Optimus Prime made an order to the two Autobots but suddenly, the beans 'exploded' and transformed into the beautiful butterflies!

"It can't be ! The jumping beans became a butterfly?" said Ratchet,suprised.  
"Maybe it's a freakiest Earth creatures that I ever seen," said Optimus Prime.  
"But it's beautiful," said Prowl, stared to those butterflies.

Back to the two bots and a girl...

Bumblebee and Sari were looked at the fruit basket with a lot a of fruits statue peacefully,sat down at the green grass floor.  
"I wanna to tell something to you but I can't,"said the bee.  
"What the thing do you want to tell me,Bumblebee?"asked Sari.  
"I mean...Sari,did you remember when we catched the ghost?"asked the bee.  
"Catch ghosts?When?"asked Sari,didn't understood.  
"Are you remember when we almost caught the ghost then we're kidnapped by them?"asked the bee again.  
"Oh,yes...I've almost forgot it!When Marsha came in our life about the ghosts in the condominium,right?"said Sari.  
"Now,you got it..."

"Bumblebee!" Someone's called him from behind and maked they're shocked.  
"Bulkhead, what do you want? You're such a disturbia!" scolded Bumblebee angrily.  
"Sorry, my bad," sighed the bulky.  
"But I wanna to ask you some reviews here..." said him again and shown his completed drawing.  
"Not bad, Bulkhead." said Bumblebee.  
"Star?" asked the bulky.  
"Star of what, Bulkhead? You're not a star! You're a robot!" replied the bee.  
"Bumblebee, Bulkhead want the rating of that picture. I mean how much star do you want to give? 5 star? 4 star? 3 star? 2? 1? Or nothing?" said Sari,carefully.  
"Okay... I'll give you 3 star!" said the bee.  
"Allright,..." said Bulkhead and sat beside them.

"Now, are you enjoyed the excitement of the organic park just now?" asked Optimus Prime,suddenly.  
"Hey, bossbot! How dare you..." scolded the bee.  
"Autobots, we must go home. It's already afternoon and the sun reached up of our head," said the Autobot leader and they're looked up to the blue sky.  
"Come on, bots. We have lots of time to visit the fruit park," said Sari.  
"Fruit park?" asked Ratchet.  
"Yes, we want to visit the tropical fruit farm," said the Autogirl.  
"Okay," said Optimus Prime and he brought them along to the tropical fruit farm.

* * *

2.00 P.M.... At the Tropical Fruit Farm.

All the Autobots were enjoyed and walked together along the rows of the durian tree and mangosteen ,they're looked after them to learn more about the economical activities in Earth also the agriculture science.  
"How does the plants reproduce?"asked Optimus Prime.  
"Pollination,"replied Sari.  
"The process that transfers pollen grains, which contain the male gametes (sperm) to where the female gamete(s) are contained within the carpel in gymnosperms, the pollen is directly applied to the ovule ,the flower bacame the fruit in every stage until it becoke a fruit. Pollination has two categories. Self pollination involves one plant, but cross-pollination involves two plants with same species," replied Sari.  
"That's impossible for cross-pollination for two plants with different species," said Prowl.  
"If the mangosteen tree cross-pollinated the durian tree, at last we got the "MANGOSRIAN TREE"!" said Ratchet. All of them laughted together.  
"What is the 'mangosrian', Ratchet?" asked Bumblebee.  
"The fruit which it is torny and purple in colour," replied Ratchet.  
"And if we eat it, it tastes sour and sweet!". They laughted again.

A few minutes later, they're sat down at one hut not far from the farm, Bumblebee saw someone was pulling something then he released it and got some fruits from the tree upside.  
"What does that boy hold?" asked Bumblebee.  
"The catapult. It is the device with elastic for shooting small ,the human use it to pluck the fruit," replied Sari.  
"Shoot the fruit?" said the bee and he got an idea.  
"Sari, give me one catapult for me!" said Bumblebee as he desperated.  
"Bumblebee, don't make any trouble there!" said Optimus Prime.  
"I'm already knew it,bossbot," said the bee.  
A few moments later, Sari bought one catapult and gave it to the bee.  
"How should we use the catapult?" asked Bulkhead.  
"I'll show you," replied Sari, then she stand on the bee's shoulder and held the catapult to shoot the rambutan fruit.  
"This is the way to 'pluck' the fruit. I'm ready,it gotta to shoot." said Sari, shown the demonstration how to shoot the fruit.  
Suddenly, something was disturbed them and the demonstration was ruined.  
"Hey,what's the cons do out here?"said Ratchet angrily.

_(I just can't control myself, oh)  
__(They want more' Well I'll give'em more, oh!) _

The Decepticons arrived at the scene and transformed into the robot.  
"Now, everything must be settled right now," said Megatron.  
"You're such a trouble maker, Decepticons! What do you want?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Not them, but me!" said someone behind the evil bot came toward them and...  
"Autobots, I'm glad to meet you,"said Amanda.  
"What do you mean, Marsha? You're already died, right?"s aid Bumblebee.  
"Marsha? She's already dead. I am Amanda Paramella, her younger sister and I want to ruin you with some help of the Decepticons," replied her.  
"Does you mean, your late sister was worked with the Decepticons?" asked Ratchet.  
"Yes... and no," replied Amanda.  
"Prime, you're right! Marsha has worked with the Decepticons!' said Prowl.  
"My sister has related with them but she not worked with them," said her again.  
Everyone's shocked.

Bumblebee want to shoot her with his stings but Optimus Prime stopped him.  
"Don't shoot her, Bumlbebee. Now, you remember what Marsha was done for us?"asked the Autobot leader.  
"She shoot us with the water gun, right?"said the bee.  
"Water gun..." Suddenly, Sari remembered something that maked her scared with Marsha.

_(FLASHBACK START)  
Marsha shoots the Autobots with the water gun and they're got electrical shocked and the evil girl was laughted loudly, proud to be a robot killer.  
"Autobots! Wake up! Wake up!" screamed Sari that she doesn't make Marsha cried but she laughted louder.  
"How much that I told you, never walked in this condominium at night...."  
Marsha was walked toward Sari slowly."Now, your robots were ruined ... and you... will die!!"  
.Then, Sari stepped backward and threw anything toward Marsha but she was still walked toward her."Stay away! Keep away from me!".  
Marsha was still laughted and became more happy."Keep dreamin', little girl," said Marsha.  
(Based on 'Darkness Goes Around' by myself, chapter 3, Marsha's Blast)  
(FLASHBACK ENDED)_

"Amanda? Marsha? Amanda? Marsha?" Sari gasped and became more confused for a while before she screamed,  
"DON'T!! DON'T TAKE THE KEY! YOU'RE SUCH AN EVIL GIRL!!".  
When Amanda heard what does Sari screamed, she walked fastly and beat her down.  
"Who is evil girl here? You or me?" asked Amanda angrily.  
"You, Amanda! You and your sister are just the same! You really want my key, right? You cannot!" screamed Sari and get ready to fight with her but Amanda already beat her until she was down.  
"Remember, little girl. I've got black belt in tae kwan do!"  
.The bee and Bulkhead want to attack Amanda as they're doesn't want Sari beated worst than that.  
"Get my speed!" said Bumblebee.  
"And my smash too!" screamed the bulky but Amanda successfully avoided them and they knocked down each other.  
"Bumblebee! Bulkhead! Are you okay?"asked the Autobot leader.  
"We're okay,she's so agile for us!" said the bee.  
.Prowl used his blade star to attack Amanda but Amanda got his star blade easily.  
"The first thing that I wanna to ask you is... are you learnt the martial arts of Circuit-Su?" asked her.  
"How did you know that?" asked Prowl.  
.Amanda threw it toward the ninja-bot avoided from it and it stucked at the tree behind them.  
"See, what the mean of these robots if they are WEAK?" said Amanda, arrogant.  
"Who says we are weak?" scolded the medic-bot and gave her the magnetic shock toward her but ,she used the anti-magnetic wave to let her down and decreased Ratchet's power.  
"It can't be! How does my magnetic shock became lower than usual?" asked Ratchet himself.  
"Okay..." Amanda walked toward the Autobot leader.  
"You and your Autobots must be responsible for my sister's death," said Amanda.  
"We don't kill your sister, it's just a misunderstanding," said Optimus Prime.  
"So, do you really want to know that YOU had brought my sister to the jail and she sentenced to death, Optimus Prime?" said her.  
"Did you mean..." the Autobot leader stopped his speech for a while.

_Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme more  
__Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme (Uh)  
__Gimme gimme more (Ooh)  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme more  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more _

"MEGATRON, ATTACK THEM NOW!!" scolded Amanda but the Decepticons stared to her.  
"GIMMI MORE, MEGS!"scolded her ,Megatron started to attack these Autobots right then.  
"Autobots, we must get out from here!" All of them transformed into the vehicle mode, drove and took Sari away.  
"Now, Decepticons! What are you waited for? Just get them!!GIMMI MORE,MEGS!" scolded Amanda again. The Decepticons tranformed into their vehicle mode and went after their adventure with full of palpitation, the Autobots must get hurry to avoid them.  
"They are behind us. We should increase your speed!" screamed Sari loudly.  
"Autobots, increase your speed now!" said Optimus Prime, maked an order as they must get faster as they can but Bumblebee drove faster than others until he stopped suddenly when Starscream shoot the road which it maked them difficulty to them braked and transformed into a robot also get ready to fight with these Decepticons.

At the same time, Amanda thinking something which she got a brilliant idea how to ruin the Autobots in a flash.  
"Megatron,call one of your Decepticons to ruin their home!GIMMI MORE,MEGS!"  
.The Decepticon leader called Lugnut to destroy the Autobot headquarters.  
"Lugnut, destroy their home right now!"said Megatron.  
"I'll take care of it, Master. Time to destroy!"replied Lugnut.

"Did you said..." said Optimus Prime slowly and then...  
"DESTROY OUR HOMES? Autobots, we must protect our home and the AllSpark before Lugnut destroy them at all!"  
.The Autobots transformed once again to the vehicle and drove faster to their headquarter before it become exploded due of Lugnut's deed.  
While they were rushed to their home, Sari patiently waited for them and suddenly ... She was caught by Amanda!  
"Let me go! Let me go!" screamed Sari.  
"No way, kid! We don't have much time now!" scolded Amanda, took Sari from there and one taxi came before pushed the Autogirl harshly into the cab followed by her.  
"Please take us far far away from here!" scolded her to the taxi driver. The cab was speed up faster like the Formula One race car..

The Autobots were stopped in front of their home while Lugnut stopped his flight and floated transformed into the robot.  
"Lugnut, don't destroy our home!" screamed the Autobot leader.  
"If I don't?" said Lugnut.  
"If you just said 'no', we want to say 'yes'!" said Blitzwing suddenly.  
"WHAT??" The Autobots then....  
"Autobots, help me! Help me!" screamed Sari which she was taken away by the cab and maybe became dissappeared  
Now, Autobots got the double trouble.  
"Bumblebee, Prowl, you must get after the cab and save Sari."said Optimus Prime.  
The bee and the ninja-bot transformed into their vehicle mode and speed faster than usual.

Back to the three bots... Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Ratchet must defend their home before it destroyed by the Decepticons. Blitzwing shoots the headquaters with his fire blast followed by Lugnut with his explosive punch..  
KABOOM! The Autobots headquarters was exploded in a flash."NO!!"screamed all the Autobots.  
But the triple-cons and the purple deception cons flew away from them.  
"Our home... and AllSpark was ruined too..." said Optimus Prime slowly. "Wait the second! Where's Prowl and Bumblebee?"

Meanwhile... Prowl and Bumblebee were still moved to rescue Sari.  
The Autogirl struggled herself from Amanda to keep her away and screamed, "Bumblebee! Prowl! Save me!".  
"I'm coming, Sari!" screamed the bee.  
However, Amanda pulled Sari into the cab and shut her mouth with some cotton filled with some liquid that makes Sari... fell asleep.  
"Now, you became quiet right now," said Amanda slowly as she likes if Sari was dead.  
The taxi driver took out his handphone to call the police."Helo,police! I gotta some information that was a..."  
Before he continued his complaint, Amanda shoot him down and took over the driver seat and pushed that driver out from the vehicle that maked Prowl braked suddenly.  
"Get Sari hurry!" said Prowl.  
"Okay..." replied Bumblebee.

Amanda want to make the yellow car cannot catch after her with took out one paper bag from her pocket and poured the nails on the road! Bumblebee braked rapidly but the tyre was punctured and skidded at the roadside, transformed into a robot.  
"My arms.. my legs.. that hurts..." said the bee slowly in pain.  
A few moments later, Prowl came toward him.  
"Are you allright, Bumblebee?" asked Prowl.  
"That's okay, my arms and legs, the nails hitted me," replied the bee.  
"The nails?" The ninja-bot shocked.  
"Where's Sari?".  
"She was taken away by that girl. I don't know what happen to her next," said Bumblebee and tried to wake up.  
"We must get Prime and the others..." said Prowl,then he pushed by Starscream from behind and he fell down.  
"Hey, you cannot get my friend down!"scolded Bumblebee.  
"So, what should I do for him?" asked Starscream.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Ratchet were arrested by other Decepticons.  
"It... can't be.." said Bumblebee.  
"Yes... What else will you lost after this?" said Megatron to all the Autobots.

Now, the Autobots were lose to the Decepticons while Sari dissappeared nowhere with Amanda.

**A/N: There was one more chapter of this story you can me some review for me,please? We must give the chance for the Autobots to defeat the Decepticons and rescue Sari from an evil Amanda! If don't, their mission failed and I don't know where should I wanna to restart the continous of the next chapter.**


	5. Autobots,Rescue Sari!

_Author note: Most of my stories are difficult because they're thinky stories, so you required your brain to read carefully and think deeply to understand what I wanna to make you feel. Next time, get ready for your brain if you wanna to read my story._

In the prevoius chapter, we knew that the Autobots were captured by the Decepticons and Sari was taken away by evil girl named Amanda.

Amanda brought her travel bag slowly to walk in to her dorm at one dorm as she looked to the left and right to makesure that nobody noticed her ,it was already late evening so all colleagues returned to their own dorm. She arrived to her dorm at the fifth floor, she took out her dormkey and unlocked opened the door and threw the bag harshly which maked Sari awake and struggled to release herself from that bag.  
"Let me go!Let me go!"screamed Sari.

_Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
__Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more _

Amanda came toward to the bag and unzipped it as she see that Sari was tied tightly and her mouth closed with a piece of pulled down that cloth and scolded,  
"Litsen here, girl. I don't want you make noise here or I'll be ruined!".  
"But why are you involve me in this case?"screamed Sari.  
"Because... YOU'RE THE MAJOR FACTOR FOR MY SISTER'S DEATH!" replied Amanda, walked away and looked toward the window.  
"Did you remember that you and your yellow robot go to the condominium and tried to catch the ghosts but both of you was kidnapped? Why does my sister stricted you not to go there?" said Amanda.  
"Why?" asked Sari.  
"Because she don't want you and your robots disturb her! She want to work!" replied Amanda.  
"Work for what? Invent the illegal machine? "asked the Autogirl.

Then, Amanda was slapped Sari harshly.  
"Please keep quiet! My sister was already in heaven now..." said Amanda emotionally.  
"Did you say... in heaven? Does she must be in hell?" asked Sari  
,Amanda became angry to the Autogirl.  
"You, shut up!". Amanda walked out from her room and lefted Sari alone.  
"Don't go anywhere. I want to buy you some food," said Amanda,close the door and it slammed.

After Amanda went out from her room, Sari looked everything that she can release herself from this room. She got an idea to keep her away from the evil girl with tried to untie the rope that tied for her and stopped her to meet the Autobots. After she successfully did it, she ran into the door and opened it slowly but.... wait the minute!  
Amanda was walked around the dorm and returned to her home as she didn t have any choice...  
She returned at her place,tied herself and pretended to sleep. Amanda opened the door, she just relieved that Sari was slept there without anything. She just walked to the kitchen and cooked some instant noodles.

A few minutes later...

Amanda brought two bowl of noodles, one for her and one for Sari.  
"Hey, girl!" shouted Amanda, patted Autogirl woke up and stared to her lightly.  
"Are you hungry? asked her again and Sari nodded her head slowly.  
"Here is some noodles for you," said her again. She lefted Sari once again and walked out from her room.  
"Are you hungry too?" asked Sari.  
"No, thanks, You can eat it," replied Amanda, disappeared slowly through the stairs.

Amanda stand against the wall, thinking something.  
**Sis,are you happy right now?I m proud of you if you are happy are always helped me when I m run out of money but the Autobots were ruined everything especially you,sis, **sighed Amanda,sadly.  
**Sis,why are you shut your mouth?Please speak to me**! said her emotionally.  
Suddenly,someone came to her.  
"Why, Amanda? Do you have any problem just now?" asked Joe or his real name is Johari,Amanda s friend.  
"Why are you always asked anything about me? Mind your own business! "shouted Amanda.  
"Amanda, your sister was dead,but you re always shut in yourself from go out from your own home. I doesn t mean to force you to forget your sister,... "said Joe.  
"But WHAT?" scolded Amanda.  
"I m afraid if you spill bit by bit of your studies. As you have more two months to..." said Joe before stopped by Amanda.  
"Enough, Joe! From now, we are not friends anymore. I don t want anybody disturb me just now! Get out from my mind!" screamed Amanda, forced Johari walked away from Amanda.  
'That s okay, Amanda..." said Johari slowly.

At the same time, Sari took her opportunity to escape from that dorm by untied herself, kept one doll (maybe looked like Sari in first thought) at her place,r an to the door, walked down the stairs until the bottom floor and walked out to the exit door which it used for ermengency opened it slowly....

And suddenly... Amanda injected her with the syringe from behind and Sari fell asleep once again.  
"Do you think I m a fool?Y ou cannot escaped from me once of all! You never have to meet your robots again. I swear,little girl... "said Amanda, then she lifted Sari carefully and walked upstairs to her home.

* * *

What happen to the Autobots? Let s find out.

All of the Autobots were kept by the Decepticons for a whole were sat down emotionally and thinking something.  
"I don t know what happen to Sari just now... " said Bumblebee.  
"Yeah... she was taken away by that girl. If I see her again. I want to smash her!" said Bulkhead.  
"But it never happen if Bumblebee not go to the condominium that night, " said Ratchet.  
"What do you mean with the condominium?" asked the bee.  
" Just remember it, if you not take Sari to that condominium to catch the ghost and we were not arrested Marsha, we does not to be like this!" said Ratchet.  
"Say what?" scolded the bee.  
"Did you say Amanda was forced by her sister to ruin us just of that incident?"asked Prowl.  
"What? Are you guys want to blame me?" scolded Bumblebee to his friends.  
"Autobots, stop blaming!" screamed Optimus Prime, walked toward them.  
"Remember, this is not our suitable time to blame one another. We must think something to release ourselves from the Decepticons and rescue Sari," said him again.  
"But what should we do right now? Look at there," replied Bumblebee.

All the Autobots stared to Blitzwing outside from their cage, make the chicken flapping dance and singing... _"Gimmi,gimmi!Gimmi!Gimmi,gimmi!More!" _.  
"We cannot escape ourselves if Blitzwing is there," said the bee again.  
"But we can do it if we gotta some materials here..." said Optimus Prime.  
"But how?" asked Bulkhead.

* * *

12.10 A.M

Amanda and Sari were slept in one bed. The Autogirl woke up slowly from that bed and she realized that her hand was tied with Amanda's hand with the rubber band. She took out the bands herself then walked to the door and opened it slowly to meet the ran away from that dorm and went out to the gate of the college instead avoided herself from noticed by everyone there. Sari is in out of the college.  
"I must find you but how? This place is too weird for me. Maybe the Autobots in somewhere...".  
She took out her handphone and get the radar to make her job easy. "Please, Autobots. I must find you right now...".

Meanwhile, Amanda received one call from someone. "What the hell is going on? Must be Joe want to tell me something,".  
Amanda answered the phone and.."Hey, Joe! Do you know what time is it now?".  
Actually, she received a call from... "Amanda, do you recognise me?".  
"Are you... MEGATRON?" asked Amanda.  
"Yes... there you are,".  
"How did you gotta my number?".  
"I gotta your number from the computer here. I'm just to type your name and I got everything about you included your phone number,".  
"So, what do you want to tell me?" asked Amanda.  
"I just want to tell you that your revenge was settled. The Autobots are ruined," replied Megatron.  
"Really? Thanks to you, Megatron. If you're not here, of course my sister is in hell now," said Amanda.  
"But remember this... seperate that girl from them or she will get them stronger," said Megatron.  
"Yes, I knew , she is beside me, in my bed,".  
"What did you say? She's gone, really you?" said Megatron.  
"What? You said..." replied Amanda, felt that Sari was not beside her.  
"Megatron, why do you not tell me earlier? She's gone!" scolded Amanda.  
"So?" asked Megatron.  
"Megatron, call your Decepticons to catch that girl. I want her right now!! GIMMI MORE,MEGS!" replied Amanda.  
"Make sure that you come after my Decepticons catch her," said Megatron.  
"Allright..." replied Amanda, ended that call.

* * *

At the same time...

The Autobots make some plan to escape from the Decepticons.  
"First, we need some moveable thing to kepp Blitzwing busy," said Optimus Prime.  
"But what? We are loss of idea!" said Bumblebee.  
"Did you say, moveable?" said Prowl.  
"Yes, moveable .. and Prowl, you have some suggestion?" asked the Autobot leader but Prowl shut his mouth and took out the bottle of jumping beans.  
"The jumping beans?" said Bumblebee, shocked.  
"That's it!" said Optimus Prime. "Prowl, use your head must make sure that Blitzwing is not here after this.".

After that, the ninja-bot unclosed that bottle slowly, but not opened it then he moved that bottle out from that cage and let it rolled to Blitzwing ,the triple cons attracted at that bottle and tried to catch it and singing and chicken-flapping dancing at the same time,..."_Gimmi,gimmi!Gimmi!Gimmi,gimmi!More!"._

"Okay, Bulkhead, smash this wall now!" said Optimus Prime, make a bulky pushed that wall and the Autobots got their way to escape.  
"Now, we made it!" screamed Bumblebee happily.  
"But not for long!" said Starscream suddenly, followed by Lugnut and Blitzwing.  
"Autobots, we must attack them now!" screamed Optimus Prime.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sari was ran away from Amanda. She looked after anything that can bring her to the Autobots.  
"I hope that bring me to them...".She arrived to the junction so she must make a choice whether she must go to the left or right or go straight and she decided to go straight but one red lamp appeared in front of her then he transformed into the robot.  
"Megatron want you return to Amanda," said Lockdown.  
"Get away from me!" screamed Sari.  
"No, no, no, You must go back to your Amanda..." replied the bounty hunter.  
. The Autogirl ran to the left but Blackarachnia appeared after her. "Now, do you have any road to run away?".

Then, Sari ran at the right but Soundwave came and played his guitar. "Do you want some music here?".  
The three Decepticons came toward Sari and she ran at one and only way... at previous road.

Suddenly, she knocked down ran from her but failed.  
"Hey, little girl! Are you afraid of me?" asked Amanda, she pushed Sari to the ground, took one bottle, opened it and poured some liquid to Sari and she screamed loudly.  
"Now, nobody will help you after this...".

* * *

8.00 A.M.

Sari awake from her nap in Amanda's car. She looked to the front mirror, she is screaming thus makes Amanda braked her car suddenly and stared to Sari angrily.  
"What s wrong with you, girl? Are you sick?" scolded Amanda.  
"You re cruel, Amanda! How could you ruin me like this!" screamed Sari, pulled Amanda forward as she cannot accept the reality that she looked ugly now. I mean, her face looked reddish and peeled off due of latex vinegar.  
"Shut up, little girl! I have something to do," scolded Amanda, turned her head down to take gave the paper bag to Sari.  
"Now, you wear that thing, so you don't scared of your face." said Amanda calmly but the Autogirl looked hesitate to wear it on.  
"Hey, what are you wait for? Do you want your face looked worst than present? "scolded Amanda again.  
Without any choice, Sari must wore it and sat down slowly.  
"Let s go..." said Amanda, started the engine and continued the trip.

A few moments later, the car stopped at the jetty far away from Detroit city.  
"Amanda, where are we going?" asked Sari, curious.  
"Just wait and see..." replied Amanda, looked to the sky slowly and remembered something.  
"This is the suitable time for us to... " said Amanda.  
" For what?" asked Sari.

* * *

Back to the Autobots...

They were fighted with the three Decepticons as they can but they cannot beat them easily.  
"Bossbot, we don t have any choice to beat them, " screamed Bumblebee.  
"Hold on, team! We can fight against them altogether!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"But until when?" screamed the bee again.

At the same time,Blitzwing was looked after that bottle of jumping beans.  
" What do you search for, Blitzwing?" asked Starscream.  
"Where iz the kutie bottle..." replied Blitzwing, keep chicken flap dancing and singing _Gimmi, gimmi! Gimmi! Gimmi, gimmi! More!  
_.Starscream hijacked that bottle from the triple con s view.  
"That s the thing that you want to looking for? Catch it!" said Starscream, threw that bottle away.  
"Hey, that z my bottle!" screamed Blitzwing, tried to catch the bottle but unfortunately,it lost in sight thus he changed to the angry face.  
" HOW COULD YOU, A PIECE OF ZLAG!!" screamed the triple cons angrily.

However, they didn t noticed something behind them.  
"Starscream! Blitzwing! Look out!! " screamed Lugnut.  
"Huh? " The screamy and triple cons looked backward and they noticed that the jumping beans came toward them!  
"Vhat the freaky thing it iz..." sighed Blitzwing.

The Autobots were laughted to them.  
"Stop laughing, team! I ve gotta new idea now! " said Optimus Prime.  
" Idea of what, Prime?" asked Ratchet.  
"Ratchet, did you remember what should we do to this beans?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Hey! The spray foam and magnetic attack!!" replied the medic-bot.

_(FLASHBACK: Refer at chapter 4, when the Autobots fighting against the jumping beans)_

Without any delay, Optimus Prime and Ratchet attacked them... I mean the jumping beans with the spray foam and magnetic blast respectively to make them exploded and transformed into the butterflies!  
"Hey, watch out, the Auto-freaks! We ll finish you up!" scolded Starscream.  
"Ignore them, We must get out from here!" The Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode and drove out from the busy Decepticons.

* * *

Back to the two girls...

"Amanda, where are we want to go?" asked Sari as she felt dissatisfied.  
"Can you shut your mouth for a while? I wanna to take you far far away from here." replied Amanda,shocked.  
"What? You want to take me far away?"  
"Why?" asked Sari once again.  
"Because... I ve lost that I ve got before. My sister. Marsha. When I leaving this place, I feel I take you along my late sister with me, at least my hurt is healed," said Amanda.

"Amanda..." .  
" What?" .  
" Can I call my dad for a while?" asked Sari.  
"Call your dad?" replied Amanda, thinking something.  
"Okay, you can call your dad for your last time," said Amanda again, took out her handphone and give it to Sari so she can call her father about it.

Unfortunately...  
"The battery is empty. Have you charged your phone before?"  
Amanda got her phone back and kept it in her pocket. but Sari took out her phone and tried to contact the Autobots slowly.  
"Hey, since when you gotta the phone? Give it to me!!" said Amanda angrily, hijacked Sari's handphone and tried to find any telephone number to contact.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Autobots were successfully escaped themselves from the Decepticons.  
"Autobots, we must find Sari now!" said Optimus Prime.  
"But do we have anything that we can call her?" asked the bee.

Suddenly, Bumblebee received a roll-call from Sari's phone.  
"Sari! Sari! Are you okay?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Helo, is that Sari's dad?" asked Amanda.  
"What the..." replied the bee shocked.  
"Bumblebee, turn down your voice. We must litsen carefully." whispered Optimus Prime.

"Litsen here. I wanna to tell you that I will take away your daughter from Detroit. So, I doesn't mean to kidnap her but if you want to see your daughter at last time, come to the jetty before 5.00 o clock or you cannot see her anymore!."

That call ended.  
"Bossbot..."said Bumblebee. "Sari will taken away to somewhere else...".  
"Autobots, we must get hurry and rescue our organic friend!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
.The Autobots transformed into the vehicle but the Decepticons appeared suddenly.  
"So, you want to save your human pal, Autobots?" asked Megatron.  
"Prime, do you have any idea just now?" asked Prowl.

Everything were muted for a while until...

"ACCERELATE, AUTOBOTS!!" They speed themselves against the Decepticons to rescue Sari  
"Hey, where are you want to go? Come back to us!"screamed Megatron. The Decepticons transformed into the vehicle and get after the Autobots.  
"Prime, we have 5 minutes to the jetty and get our Sari," said Prowl.  
"More faster, Autobots! We are run out of time," screamed Optimus Prime. .They speed up once again.  
Bumblebee was the first bots arrived at the jetty before the time was up.  
"I get you, Sari! I get you!" screamed Bumblebee and he knocked down Amanda.  
"Damn you, the Autobots! I've called her stupid robots!" scolded Amanda.  
"Hey, who is the stupid here?" asked Bumblebee.  
"You're the stupid robots!".

_Gimme gimme  
__Gimme  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme gimme  
__Gimme (Ooh)  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme gimme  
__Gimme  
__Gimme gimme more  
__Gimme gimme  
__Gimme (Ooh)  
__Gimme gimme  
_

The Autobots arrived at the scene.  
"Bumblebee, did you seen Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Not yet," replied the bee.  
"It seems you must over my dead body first!" said Megatron suddenly, tried to stab Bumblebee but he avoided it.  
"Megatron, kill all that stupid robots! GIMMI MORE,MEGS!" said Amanda.

So, the Decepticons leader shoots all the Autobots with his cannon while Optimus Prime attacked him with his axe but he failed.  
"What the actually happen to Megatron?"said Optimus Prime himself.  
"Why does he followed Amanda's order ? There's must be something wrong with him..".  
Ratchet and Bumblebee attacked the other Decepticons with the combinations of electric and magnetic shock while Bulkhead used his wrecking ball to destroy them.

However, Prowl looked still as usual.  
"Hey, Prowl! What happen to you? Does you frozen by Blitzwing's ice attack?" screamed the bee.  
Then, .the ninja-bot moved from his place suddenly when Blitzwing shoot him with ice looked to Amanda which she always shouted _"gimmi more, megs!"_ a few times.  
"Prime," said Prowl.  
"What?"asked the Autobot leader.  
"I know why does Megatron become like that," said Prowl.  
"Just say it. I don't have any idea now!" said Optimus Prime.  
"GIMMI MORE, MEGS!" shouted Prowl.

Suddenly,Megatron stabbed Prowl!  
The Autobots shocked.  
"PROWL!!" screamed all Autobots.  
"Yes! You made it, Megatron!". screamed Amanda.  
The ninja-bot lied down and dead.

Sari want to revive him with her key before Amanda caught her.  
"Do you want to make him alive? NEVER!" said Amanda, snatched Sari's key.

Then, Sari used her catapult (refer at chapter 4, when Sari want to shoot the fruit), she shoot that key and she got it and revive Prowl.  
"Hey, that's my key!" screamed Amanda.

At last, Sari successfully revived the ninja-bot and he started to attack Megatron with his blade shoot to the target... at Megatron's neck thus he got electrical shocked.  
"What happen to that spark, guys?" asked Bumblebee.  
"It seems Amanda had implanned a chip to Megatron." said Ratchet.  
"That's why Megatron became more agressive,".  
"The chip?" All Autobots and Decepticons shocked.

Megatron took out that chip from him and he finally realized what was happen to him.  
"Hey, our Megatron is back!" said Lugnut.  
"GIMMI MORE, MEGS!"shouted Amanda. "Hey, why it does not working?".  
"What do you said?" asked Megatron as he became more hateful to Amanda.  
"See ya," said Amanda, dissappeared.

The Decepticons felt that nothing that they can do with transformed into the vehicle mode and lefted them at all.

* * *

"Autobots,are you still active now?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah..we're okay," replied the bee.  
"Wait the minute! Where's Sari?".  
All Autobots shocked once again and they tried to search Sari anywhere.  
"I think she's gone with Amanda," said Bulkhead.  
"How could you say that?" scolded Bumblebee.

"Hey, Autobots! I'm here!!" screamed Sari.  
"Did you hear someone's voice?" asked Prowl.  
"Hey, Sari is there!" replied Bumblebee.  
"Do not go there, she is not Sari," said the Autobot leader.  
"Hey, the real Sari is really here!" screamed Sari again.  
"Are you Sari... really?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Yes, I am," replied the Autogirl.

'But why are you become like this?" asked Optimus Prime, looked to Sari carefully.  
"Amanda poured me the latex vinegar and I'm become like this!" said Sari.  
"How could she..." said Prowl.  
"Wait the second, Sari! Where's your key?" asked Optimus Prime.

Suddenly, the loud laughter appeared behind them.  
"Although I did not succesfully ruin the Autobots even with Decepticon's help and seperate all of you with your human friend...".  
"At least...".  
"I gotta the key!!" said Amanda, shaking the key.

"Get back my key, Amanda!" screamed Sari.

"Not until I become satisfied with it," replied Amanda.

Sari ran toward her and get it and those girls were fighted each other.

The Autobots cannot do anything until...

...one big truck came toward them!!

Amanda pushed Sari down and hoped that she will be knocked down.

However... Amanda was knocked down at last.

The key threw up to the sky and Sari successfully caught it.  
"Bravo, Sari!" screamed Bumblebee.

"Yeah..." said Sari, she muted suddenly.  
"Poor Amanda..." said her again, sadly.  
"Autobots, we must bring Amanda to hospital hurry!" Optimus Prime make an order.. All Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode and took them away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron was examinated that chip that controlled him since then.  
"Now, I understood why does Amanda controlled me easily..." said Megatron, tried to implan it himself and called Lugnut and Blitzwing.  
"What do you want us to do, Your Majesty Megatron?" asked Lugnut.  
"I want to ask you you remember what does Amanda say to me previously?" asked Megatron.  
"I know! I know!" replied Blitzwing followed with his dance and singing... _Gimmi, gimmi! Gimmi! Gimmi, gimmi! More! .  
_"Stop, Blitzwing!" screamed the Decepticons leader.

At last, Blitzwing stopped dancing and singing.  
"So,what does she say? "asked Megatron again.  
"GIMMI MORE, MEGS!" said Lugnut.  
"GIMMI MORE, MEGS!" said Blitzwing.  
"GIMMI MORE, MEGS!!" said them together.

However, it doesn't working.  
"Maybe, it gotta ruined recently," said Megatron.  
"Vhat are you vaiting for? Just took it out!"said Blitzwing.

Megatron want to take out that chip but...

"GIMMI MORE, MEGS! GIMMI MORE, MEGS! GIMMI MORE, MEGS! GIMMI MORE, MEGS!..."  
Megatron became more agressive and shoot the two Decepticons suddenly.  
"Be calm, Master! The traitor lead you worst!" said Lugnut.

Starscream was called Megatron with that sentences a few times until Megatron saw him...

"STAARRSSCCRREEAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!" shouted Megatron and they're fighted in front of the Decepticons.

"So hummiliating..." said Soundwave.  
"This is the worst bounty that I ever seen," said Lockdown.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sari was sat down looked something.  
"Hey, Sari!"said the bee. "Do you want to play...".  
"No, thanks," said Sari suddenly.  
"But why, Sari? Are you frusted?" said Bumblebee.  
"Are you still look after me with this condition?" asked Sari sadly.  
"Do not so sad, you are my friend always.." said Bumblebee.

"Maybe I gotta something that recover Sari," said Ratchet.  
"Recover?" said the bee.  
The medic-bot shown the raw leaves to Bumblebee. _(refer the chapter 4,Ratchet shown the leaves to Optimus Prime)  
_"What these organics can recover Sari?" asked the bee.  
"Just look and see," replied Ratchet, gave them to Sari.

She used that leaves and wounded her face and let it be until a few minutes later.

At last, she pelled that leaves off and...

"Sari, you're looked like a star!" said Bumblebee, suprised.  
"Really?" asked Sari.

"Of course yes," said Optimus Prime. "You're like a star for us," said him again.

"Yeah..." replied Sari. "But I didn't fell good now..."

"Why, Sari?" asked Bulkhead.

"What does Amanda want from us? Why she want my key? Does her sister can rest in peace?" asked Sari.

All Autobots muted for a while.

_Bet you didn't see this one coming  
__The incredible Transformers  
__The lengendary Miss Amanda Paramella, haha  
__And the unstoppable Megatron  
__Ha, you gonna have to remove me  
__Cause I ain't goin' no where, haha  
__(More)  
__I think getting closer cant deny  
__gimme more please  
__Amanda/Megatron the unstoppable hell yah  
_

To be Continued...

* * *

**Author note: DARKNESS GOES AROUND is the first part of this story while GIMMI MORE,MEGS! is the second one.**

**If you want to know the sequel of this story, get ready for the last part of these story HOW THESE SOBERS.**

**Also get ready for SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY.**

**Reviews please!!**


End file.
